


Break Down

by Tanaletheia



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr Prompt, dealing with other's pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaletheia/pseuds/Tanaletheia
Summary: Cass doesn't do well with waiting.iamcheese13askedOkay so if request are open, the batfam reacting to batsis/ S/O / bestie for the restie/ that ho that knows just breaking down in their arms crying? If not, I’m so sorry I bothered you boo, have a nice night❤️





	Break Down

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't exactly what you asked for, but it's what I came up with and I hope you like it anyway! :)

The hospital waiting room was quiet. Only the bustling from outside and the sole occupant's steps disturbed the silence. Cassandra Cain had been pacing the room for the better part of an hour. She was tense. There was _nothing_ she could do and she needed to do _something_.

Of course Cass had noticed that Dick was hiding pain from her. Of course she'd seen how uncomfortable he was. But Dick knew his limits and if the pain hadn't suddenly spiked he would have been fine. Not necessarily ordinary people fine, but at least Bat-fine.

Cass had still made sure she was close to Dick all night. Told him she wanted to spend more time with him so he wouldn't be suspicious.

And there had been nothing she could do.

There was _still_ nothing she could do.

Dick had collapsed, writhing in pain on a random Gotham rooftop and Cass frantically searched him for the injury she thought he'd been hiding. There hadn't been an injury. Nothing to explain his weird behaviour all night, so Cass had called Oracle and been walked through some kind of pressure test, before being told to get herself and Dick in civilian clothing and to the hospital asap.

Appendicitis.

And apparently being a Bat meant Dick had endured the pain far longer than the doctors would have preferred. Dick had been rushed into surgery almost as soon as Cass had stumbled into the ER with him draped over her shoulders.

Cass checked her phone again, but Batman and Robin still had to finish a bust for their case and then talk the cops through it when Babs told them about Dick. She couldn't deal with this anymore. The inability to do anything made her wish she had asked for more field medic training.

She wanted to hit something! She could deal with other people trying to hurt her brothers. That was something she could _do_ something about. But sickness? When their own bodies turned against them? She was powerless. Cass didn't fare well with being powerless.

Maybe she could sneak through the air ducts and at least _see_ that _someone_ was helping Dick. She looked around the room and spotted the vent in a corner. Perfect. She crouched down and was about to reach for her tools when she heard footsteps coming towards the waiting room.

Maybe Dick was finally out of surgery!

Cass bounced to her feet with new found hope.

Only it wasn't a doctor or nurse who walked through the door but Bruce Wayne, with wind-ruffled hair, wearing a Henley and jeans. The press would never recognise him like this. Good, Bruce was clearly as distressed as Cass was and they didn't need those vultures hovering around when Dick came out of surgery.

Cass felt her eyes prickle with unshed tears as she walked over to Bruce on shaky feet. His eyes landed on her in a silent question. Cass stopped in front of him to report like she did when he was wearing the cowl. The professionalism was supposed to keep her emotions in check.

"I- He- was in-" A sob wrecked her body and the tears spilled over. She could barely breath, much less talk. Cass lifted her hands to start signing, Bruce always told her to sign if she didn't want to speak. Or couldn't.

Cass didn't even see Bruce's concerned look as she tried to form the signs with hands that were shaking too much to make out anything. Bruce stepped forward to envelop his daughter in a hug. "Shh, Dick's going to be alright," he murmured in her hair.

Cass barely heard him over her own sobs and hitching breath; but she felt Bruce's hands stroking her back and the press of his lips against her hair. The comforting scent of home enveloped her and even though she couldn't stop crying, she held on to Bruce like her life depended on it. Like Dick's life depended on it.

"He's to stubborn not to be okay," Bruce continued to whisper soothing words to Cass while they waited for an update about Dick's condition. Bruce guided Cass towards the seats and settled down with her. She was still crying but the sobs had quieted significantly her face still hidden against her father. Although there was nothing she could do and nothing Bruce could do except sit and wait, Cass new one thing for sure: Bruce's presence helped to take her helplessness away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Vistit me on [tumblr](https://batkidsaremadkids.tumblr.com)


End file.
